Ti'Amo
by Inner Abyss
Summary: 100 drabbles. Hanataro x Aizen. Yaoi ; don't like, don't read.
1. Coffee

since you guessed, this is a 100 drabble story thing containing the pairing Aizen x Hanataro. I like to pair up couples that are not really used that much and the great thing about this you can request me to do an idea that you probably had in mind. anyways hope you enjoy this first drabble. i'll probably be uploading every day or every other day. i dunno.. ENJOY and don't forget to review. ;3

* * *

**drabble one; coffee..**

Aizen, as usual, he awoke early with Hanataro curled up close to him, breathing ever so softly. His hair stuck out in odd angles, his cheeks still slightly flushed from their previous late night love making, and had a string of drool sliding out of his mouth. Aizen cooed inwardly, brushing a strand of black hair away from his lovers face and planting a gentle kiss to his temple before leaving the bed quietly and heading to the kitchen. He had his annual craving..

It was the most important part of the day for Aizen and he greatly needed it (Besides sex and Hanataro and sex...) It made the start of his day less.. stressful and it gave him that needed boost to function. He was the owner of a modeling agency and tended to start early than he needed to be. It was very busy, and if he didn't have early dose of caffeine, the whole world would fear the wrath of his anger.

He hummed a simple show tune as he shuffled into the kitchen and towards the cupboard where his most prized possession would be. As he opened the cupboard, Aizen seemed to pause..

It was empty…

He smiled creepily and shut the cupboard only to open it seconds later.

It was empty.. still..

He could have sworn there was one box left. He wasn't dreaming he remembered that he saw it yesterday!

A small slurping sound could be heard behind him, and as he turned he took notice of Grimmjow in HIS house, sitting in HIS chair, drinking out of HIS mug. The blue haired male seeming to notice his boss grinned stupidly and gave a small wave.

"Good coffee.." he grunted, gulping down the last bit.

The sound of Aizen's outraged scream could be heard across the world.

* * *

I wouldn't blame Aizen, I enjoy coffee in the morning.

To be continued. 3


	2. Baby

drabble two; baby

A week…

It had been a week since that... that "thing" came to his household! It was nothing, but trouble to him and why in the hell did he agree in letting Harribel force that "monstrosity" upon him?

It was for the sake of Hanataro. His adorable flower. (He wouldn't be caught dead saying that..)

Harribel had brought the "beast" to his home stating that she had business to do overseas and wouldn't be coming back for another 2 months, he had instantly was about to decline until he noticed the adoring look Hanataro had gave the little "devil". Seeing his lover like that, with an exception of puppy eyes, he had a change of heart.

Worst mistake EVER…

Every night Aizen was awoken by shrill cries and whining that wouldn't stop until _his_ Hanataro left the room and spent the night calming the "demon" down. If that didn't work, Hanataro had to bring the "creature" to their room.

It was like hell to Aizen…

He couldn't even get near Hanataro without the baby squeezing in a place between them, smacking him in the face, or stealing Hana's attention away purposely.

He was at his wits end. No one, and he meant no one tried to steal his Hana away. Not even a little baby.

So when two months had passed, much to Hanataro's dismay and Aizen's joy, and Harribel had come to pick the "dragon" up, Aizen had wasted no time in taking Hanataro to their room.

Two months' worth of sex? Yes please.


	3. Friday Nights

I really don't have much to say. I think I rushed this a little bit. :P Enjoy!

* * *

drabble three; friday nights…

Friday nights…

The night where you spend time with your friends.

The night where, you throw a huge, ass party and get shit-faced drunk.

Friday night football.

Friday night was the night to be wild and free..

Aizen and Hanataro did none of these things, instead they would curl up on the couch together and watch a movie of Aizen's choice.

The good thing about Friday's was the fact that he got to be near his lover whenever his Hana got scared.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And the fact that he used this as an excuse to always get into his pants..

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Review whenever you get the chance..

TBC.


	4. Subject Change

**drabble four; subject change…**

"Really? Are you gonna go there with me? There's no way, it's not possible."

"It is too and there is a way."

"As if, that statement ruled out yours."

"What? No it didn't."

"Aizen admit it. I love you way more."

"No! Well… I... I love you more to the moon and back."

"Well I love you more than the whole universe."

"I love you more than life itself."

"…"

"Hanataro?"

"By Oden's Beard. You got me…"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"What the hell is a 'By Oden's Beard'?"

"Haven't you seen Thor?"

"Who?"

"Thor? God of Thunder? Although he should be God of Ultimate Sexyness."

"WHAT? Oh, so you're saying you think some fictional character is hotter than your own husband."

"Huh? Aizen, what are you talking about? He's not fictional! Well… at least I think?"

"So he thinks he can still you away, eh?"

"Hey are you even listening to me?"

"I'll show him. I'll rip out every fiber of his being and feed them to ravenous wolves."

"Hey! You do know he's a God and you're just a mere mortal."

"Turning my lover against me, I'll show him."

"Aizen? Where are you going?"

*grumble*

CRASH! RIIIIIIIP!

"Not my poster!"

"Nobody steals my Hanataro!"


End file.
